gondolinrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Daeron
Daeron was the Minstrel of Menelgroth. Canon Daeron was born in Middle-earth at some undetermined time. Following the folk of Elwë, he became an important elf close to King Thingol serving as his loremaster and minstrel. He invented the Cirth which would become an important writing form. He loved Lúthien more than anything devising music in her honor and often played it while she danced. Twenty years after the Return of the Ñoldor, he attended the Mereth Aderthad with Mablung bearing gifts and greetings to the Noldor from the king. Hundreds of years later when Beren came to Doriath, his jealously of their love for each other caused him to spy on them both and report what he saw and heard to Thingol. Later, when she learned that Sauron had imprisoned Beren, she sought his counsel but he betrayed her to the king causing her to be imprisoned in Hírilorn. After she had escaped and went away to find Beren and was feared to be lost, Daeron left Doriath to search for her in vain and lost his way somewhere in the far East, where he dwelt in dark places lamenting his love for Lúthien. His fate afterwards is not known. Gondolin RPG Daeron is slighter in built compared to the Sindar of Menegroth, as well as Gondolin’s inhabitants. He appears rather plain, probably due to his dark hair and grey eyes, typical among the Sindar. Yet his skin is paler than usual, and sometimes a flicker of something else can be seen in his eyes. He is nearly always deceptively calm, a mask he keeps on to reassure others that he possesses not an artist’s madness, though an artist’s gift. Normally he keeps away from other people, because he does not believe them capable of understanding what he can.. And truly, few did. He does not suffer fools patiently. He wears black, in mourning of a fate that he believes only he knows; and he carries always with him a wooden flute and a small harp, both lovingly crafted by himself in Doriath when joy was still plentiful. As for weapons he owns only a small hunting knife, and even that he seldom uses, except to cut firewood during his days in the wild. Daeron was already old when the sun and moon rose. He was born near the borders of Doriath in the Age of the Trees, to an Avarin father and a Sindarin mother. In his youth he traveled to Menegroth because of his already apparent talent and ambition. He served in the court of Menegroth for centuries, becoming the greatest minstrel the Eldar had ever known, and a renowned loremaster as well. Those were his happiest days, with the his love Luthien by his side. Sometimes he followed her wanderings into the deeper woods of Doriath, always playing for her when she danced beneath the stars, his voice echoing hers in blissful song. He spied on Luthien and Beren when they met in the woods, and betrayed the lovers to Thingol. The wrath of the elven king drove Beren to fulfill a seemingly impossible quest: to obtain a Silmaril upon the brow of Morgoth. Together with the sacrifice of Finrod Felagund and the enchantment of Luthien the quest was completed. Daeron should know little of this though, for he had departed from this sorrowful land, and went upon his self-imposed exile, wandering in despair in search of she whom he loved. He never found her. What he had encountered in his straying he did not tell, but some time later he came near to the Echoriath, and was eventually taken to the Hidden City itself. He does not like people reminding him of his past, of memories which he cannot escape from, and the world which he can perceive more acutely than others can. So he shuns all company. Yet it was not always so. Once he loved to laugh. Even now he’ll be subject to spasms of self-pity, wishing for compassion, but he no longer comes out of his shell. He also habours a curious affection towards mint cakes. When Annatar entered Gondolin, he made Daeron question his past. This would continue to haunt him. He begins to understand this much better when Maedhros comments on his striking resemblance to his twin sister, Luthien. He would also later learn that he is a Maia.